


Wanna Bet?

by Le_Bitch



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But So Is Han, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lando Is A Smooth Little Shit, Lando Is Done With Pining, M/M, Sabacc Playing, Taking Place After Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Bitch/pseuds/Le_Bitch
Summary: “Ha! I win again!” Han exclaims with a mischievous grin, winking at Lando and reaching for his winnings across the scratch-surface table. Sighing, Lando rubs his temple and takes another swig of his drink and starts shuffling the sabacc cards.That shouldn’t be as cute as it was, Lando thought, blush creeping up his cheeks as he started to deal out the cards.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! enjoy this short drabble i wrote for my friend's birthday

“Ha! I win again!” Han exclaims with a mischievous grin, winking at Lando and reaching for his winnings across the scratch-surface table. Sighing, Lando rubs his temple and takes another swig of his drink and starts shuffling the sabacc cards.

_ That shouldn’t be as cute as it was _ , Lando thought, blush creeping up his cheeks as he started to deal out the cards.

“Han, you’re cheating. I know you think you’re slick but you got some ways to go, baby.” Lando says, looking pointedly at his not-so-smooth friend. 

He just threw his head back and laughed. “Lando! I am shocked at this accusation! Completely and utterly shocked!” he exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest, feigning mock offense. Looking up at Lando through his eyelashes, he gave him a sly smirk and slowly put his dirt-crusted brown boots on the table. The dim light on the ship made his hair cast shadows on his cheekbones, making him look almost ethereal. Lando glanced at the boots perched on his table with a frown. More like an ethereal idiot. 

“Mm, I’m sure you are. Too bad you can’t beat me without some card up your sleeve,” he said, gesturing to the green card sticking out of Han’s jacket, “And get your nasty shoes off my table.”

Han flushed pink at that and tugged on the sleeve. “Don’t you mean  _ my  _ table, Lando? I did win this ship after all.” 

“Yet I’m the one who pilots whenever we go smuggling.” Lando said, giving him a shit-eating grin and unconsciously scooting over to where Han is sitting opposite to him in the booth. 

“Haha, fine don’t get your cape in a bunch,” Han said, taking his feet down, still blushing, until he gets an idea. “How about for this next game, we make it a bit more… interesting.”

Lando cocked an eyebrow and folded his hands under his chin, intrigued. “Go on.”

“How about, if I win, you have to let me be in charge of our next operation, and afterward, we go wherever  _ I  _ want.” 

Lando tilted his head and stroked his mustache. Was Han serious? This was too good of an opportunity to be true. It really couldn’t be that easy. He was sure it would be easy, but would it be wise? Playful flirting was one thing, but betting with Han to do whatever he wants was another thing.  _ Screw it _ , he thought. 

“Ok, I’m game,” his heart leaped seeing a grin play on Han’s lips, “But if I win,” he started, pausing to scoot even closer to where Han was seated and leaning forward just the tiniest bit, making Han swallow and his face flush again, “You’ll let me kiss you.” 

Han’s face turned a bright red and almost fell out of the booth seat. “Wh- Lando- I-” he sputtered. 

Lando just held his hand and intertwined their fingers, never once breaking eye contact. “If you don’t want me to kiss you, just say so.” He said softly. He could feel Han’s warm breath on his lips. 

“Just say the word and I won’t bring it up again. If that’s what you’d want.” Lando couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice as he said that. 

Han gazed at their intertwined fingers and smiled up at him. A sweet, small, shy smile. G-d, Lando would anything to make him smile like that again. Han moved closer to Lando until their thighs were pressed against each other. 

“I would like you to.” 

As soon as those words left Han’s lips, he started leaning forward, the other hand lifting up to cup Han’s face. He felt his hand on the small of his back and inhaled sharply as Han pressed their foreheads together. He waited for the pressure on his lips, then blinked in confusion as he felt Han detangle himself from him. As he opened his mouth to question him, Han just let his lips upturn in one of his trademark grins, and said: “You’ll have to beat me first.”

Guess who won. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments below


End file.
